


The Wedding

by Lesbianfromthewoods



Category: Adventure Time
Genre: CNC, Dom/sub, Dom/sub Play, Dominant Lesbian, Everyone Is Gay, F/F, Gay Panic, Gay Sex, Gentle Dom, Kinky lesbian, Kinky sex, Lesbian Character, Lesbian Sex, Lesbian Sub, Lesbian Vampires, Light Dom/sub, No Lesbians Die, Submissive Lesbian, gay dom, gay sub, gay wedding, kinky dom, kinky sub, lesbian dom, soft dom, teenage girls sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-14
Updated: 2020-12-13
Packaged: 2021-03-10 17:40:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,868
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28061067
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lesbianfromthewoods/pseuds/Lesbianfromthewoods
Summary: Super explicit smut about Marceline running into her friend Princess Bubblegum at a wedding. Bubblegum gets very submissive and Marceline uses the opportunity to tease and play with Bubblegum throughout the ceremony before taking her inside afterwards.
Relationships: Princess Bubblegum & Marceline, Princess Bubblegum/Marceline, Princess Bubblegum/Marceline/Reader
Comments: 5
Kudos: 81





	1. The Wedding

Marceline had to refrain from gagging as she walked into the bustling courtyard. Waiters were weaving in between the crowd of fussed-over wedding attendees. Everyone had a fake smile plastered on as they regurgitated the same dialogue about their life update and how much they missed whomever they might be talking to.A few parties had already sat down to get ready for the ceremony, but Marceline elected to place herself in the shade of a one of the oak trees near the building, prepared to count the minutes until the ceremony started. 

Looking over the sea of pastel-clad partygoers, Marceline recognized a handful of faces. Most were people she’d only met a few times. Not that she had any desire to talk to anyone, she was perfectly content keeping to herself and getting out of here as soon as she was seen by the happy couple. She came, that’s all she was going to provide. There had been brief talk of Marceline bringing her bass and playing songs at the reception, but thankfully she’d found a way to weasel out of that one. No way in hell was she going to play her songs for a group of stuck up relatives trying to impress one another mixed with aging friends from the past pretending they’re still a part of the bride or groom’s life. 

Marceline’s ears perked up as she heard a familiar laugh, and her eyes eagerly scanned the crowd, searching for that bright hair... there! Princess Bubblegum was standing across from a young couple with a toddler clinging to the mom’s leg. Marceline watched as bubblegum knelt down on the grass next to the little boy and offered him a high five, smiling encouragingly. She couldn’t actually hear the conversation, but she could still imagine bubblegum’s soft voice in her mind. She always gets so sweet when kids are involved. Not that she wasn’t always sweet, of course. Bubblegum was pretty perfect. She was so supportive and kind, she was bright as hell but never an ass about it, she always said the right thing and knew what to do, she was the perfect friend. 

Friend. They were friends. Watching bubblegum kneel next to that kid was kind and wholesome, but some dark part of Marceline’s mind was wandering. Part of her imagined pulling bubblegum roughly up by her hair and then turning her towards her. She’d smother the Yelp of surprise with her own lips and feel bubblegum’s soft lips on hers. It would be the sort of kiss where Marceline could hold her tight against her own body and dominate her mouth. One where when they break apart she gets to see bubblegum’s cheeks flush as she tries to catch her breath. Would that perfect moment be worth the risk? Hard to imagine it could ever be wrong. Then again, Marceline didn’t have a lot of friends and she really shouldn’t be going around endangering the ones she had, right? Well...

Marceline’s thoughts were interrupted as she realized bubblegum had noticed her staring and was now walking up towards Marceline’s tree. She swallowed her alarm and gave bubblegum a half smile, subconsciously flattening her shirt as bubblegum came closer. 

“Hey nerd” she nodded as they got close enough to talk.

“I’m surprised you came,” bubblegum replied, quickly hearing herself and recognizing how rude it was, “of course I’m glad to see you, glad you’re here, it’s been a bit!” She smiled, meeting Marceline’s eyes as she chuckled.

“Yeah you too,” Marceline started, “you look... really, really good, bubblegum”. She did. Her bright pink hair was curled for the occasion and hung right below her shoulders, offsetting a pastel pink dress with long tool sleeves, a lace-up back, and a short, poofy skirt that sat just above her knees. Marceline wished the skirt was just a little shorter, but also maybe she wished it was a little longer... can you want both? Not important. 

“You too” bubblegum replied reflectively. Marceline was in a hunter green collared shirt with black pants. She’d put on a silver guitar pick necklace her mom had given her a long time ago as an attempt to dress up, but the outfit really wasn’t much different than her usual getup. If she’d owned a dress maybe she’d have worn it, but she wasn’t about to go shopping for a ceremony that only lasts an hour or so. That was ridiculous. 

One of the waiters wandered up to the pair and part of Marceline wondered if he had been following bubblegum around the party. Probably not, but she’d keep an eye on him. He had a few tall glasses of champagne on a silver platter, which he held out towards the girls. Marceline was quick to grab one. Alcohol is alcohol, right? Anything to make this less awkward.

“Isn’t champagne for after the wedding?” Bubblegum asked, inspecting the glasses but not taking one. 

“Yes miss, there have been some small delays and so the ceremony will be starting a bit late, so the bride and groom have requested that we open the bar early” he explained, sounding quite rehearsed.

“Ah I see, thanks, but I’m okay” bubblegumsaid, turning away from the champagne. 

“Miss, you don’t want champagne at the wedding?” He asked, holding out the tray again.

“He’s right, it’s a wedding, Bon. Cmon” Marceline chimed in, taking a glass off the tray and handing it to bubblegum. She took it reluctantly and the waiter turned away and started walking back towards the crowd.

“I really shouldn’t drink champagne...” bubblegum muttered, looking into the glass as if she expected to see something other than bubbbles, “I guess one glass is fine, it’s a wedding” she looked up and gave Marceline a smile. 

“Dope, cheers!” Marceline clinked her glass against Bubblegum’s and downed the drink, raising her eyebrows as she watched bubblegum replicate her. “Aright, that’s the way to do it!” She grinned, letting out a burp as the carbonation hit her stomach. Bubblegum seemed to be fighting the same effect, as her checks flushed and she pinched her lips closed. She struggled for a moment before letting out a small series of tiny burps, one after the other. Marceline couldn’t help but laugh, and bubblegum turned bright pink and turned her face away. 

“Aw cmon don’t be like that... it was just funny it happens to everyone” Marceline cooed, putting her hand on bubblegum’s back. Her skin was soft and warm, and Marceline found herself once again pushing back thoughts she’d rather not be having. 

“Yeah yeah I know,” bubblegum shrugged, seeming to get over it. “Hey, is my dress lace messed up? It’s been feeling kinda loose since I got here” she asked, turning her back fully to Marceline.

She was right, the corset-style lace-up on her back was untied, and the ribbons were hanging loosely at the start of bubblegum’s skirt. 

“Yeah it’s untied.” Marceline said 

“Well... can you fix it, then?” Bubblegum pulled her hair to her front and waited, “you know how to do this, right? You just push in where my waist is and then pull it tight” she instructed,

“Yeah, yeah I know how to do it” Marceline replied, despite never having done this before. She took a deep breath and shook her head. Being normal about this was not that hard, she could do it. No problem. Just do it. She put her hands on bubblegum’s waist and pushed , feeling the piping in the fabric flex as it moved into place. Using one hand, she grabbed both the strings and pulled, hard. Bubblegum sucked in a breath as the corset tightened around her. It was probably super tight but she didn’t protest. Good. Marceline tied it off in a bow and turned bubblegum around by her waist, suddenly feeling very comfortable touching her there. 

“Thank you” bubblegum said softly, her voice barely above a whisper. Her eyes were wide and eager and she suddenly seemed a foot shorter than she had before. The whole energy between them felt different, maybe she was imagining it? Suddenly Marceline felt like the Marceline she was in her oh-too-frequent daydreams, not the girl she was in real life. Was this the time to take the risk? Finally? If she was going to shoot a shot with bubblegum this was the time to do it, something was in the air. Go time.

Marceline put her hands on bubblegum’s hips and turned her around. She didn’t receive any resistance, and so she took it a step further and pulled bubblegum closer so the back of her skirt was Just touching Marceline’s pants. Again, no resistance. Time to get a little bolder. 

“Good girl” Marceline muttered, hoping she sounded confident, and her waryness didn’t come through in her voice. Marceline turned her head to her side and let out a little half whimper, so soft Marceline wondered if she had imagined it. But bubblegum then released a shaky breath and licked her lips, more unmissable signs. 

Marceline dropped her hands from bubblegum’s side and began moving them to smooth out the girl’s dress skirt, gently tugging and straightening out the fabric. She was cautious of any onlooking eyes, but her position behind bubblegum made it easy to slip a hand up her skirt to her ass to give it a light squeeze, which elicited another cute whimper from bubblegum. 

“You like it when I touch you like this?” Marceline asked, her hand moving around and feeling up bubblegum’s cute little butt,letting her other hand rest on bubblegum’s waist, not daring to touch her any higher for fear of onlooking eyes. 

“Mmm... yeah” bubblegum nodded, her eyes flickering closed as she focused on Marceline’s movements. In a single swift motion Marceline slid her hand under the fabric of bubblegum’s soft pantiesand pulled up, creating a thong and putting sudden pressure on the front of her crotch. Marceline smiled as she saw the breath catch in bubblegum’s throat and goosebumps appeared on her soft pink skin. 

God, every part of her was deliciously perfect. It wasn’t clear how exactly she’d gotten her so turned on like this, but no way in hell was Marceline going to let her come down from it without treating her right. If Marceline messed this up bubblegum might never come to her like this again, she couldn’t risk it. But the ceremony was going to start soon, she probably only had another 10 minutes to figure something out. That wasn’t enough time. She had to drag this on through the ceremony, somehow. Well, there was one idea. 

She pulled her hand away from bubblegum’s ass, leaving the fabric tight between her cheeks like a thong. “You’re gonna follow me to my car around front, okay?” Marceline instructed 

“Okay... but-” bubblegum started, looking back at the crowd of people

“We’ll be back in time I promise” Marceline cut her off, waking towards her car. She didn’t look behind her to ensure bubblegum was following, but listened to the crunch of the grass and could tell she was doing as she was told. 

Marceline opened the trunk of her car and pulled out a velvet black drawstring bag. It was pretty lucky she even had this shit with her, honestly. She’d just been too lazy to take it out since her last unsuccessful date. But now, it was perfect. 

“Can you do something for me?” Marceline cooed, guiding bubblegum between her car and the car in the spot next to her, obscuring the girls from view of anyone that might be in the parking lot. 

Bubblegum smiled and nodded eagerly. 

“I want you to hold this for me” Marceline pulled out a long clear dildo, watching bubblegum’s eyes widen as Marceline ran her fingertips along it. Licking her lips, she leaned forward so her mouth was right next to bubblegum’s ear, “pull them down and bend over for me, love” she ordered, voice steady. It took all her focus not to shy away and play it off as a joke. Dominance was one thing, but this was going into a level she’d never touched before. She would feel incredibly stupid if it wasn’t for bubblegum’s strong reaction to it.

There was a moment of alarm on bubblegum’s face as she processed the order, and Marceline worried for a moment she’d gone too far, but then she pulled her panties down to her knees and bent over the car, resting her elbows on the car hood. Marceline had to fight to control her excitement as she pulled up bubblegum’s skirt, exposing her to the cool summer air. She ran her palms over bubblegum’s cute little ass, admiring how her perfectly little submissive posed for her so nicely. 

“That’s my good girl,” Marceline praised her, reaching underneath to bubblegum’s opening and finding a dripping wet crotch. She was suddenly extremely grateful to have thought of this idea. If bubblegum was this aroused and Marceline blew it, that would’ve been a huge shame. 

“Are you ready?” Marceline asked, lining up the toy. Bubblegum nodded and braced herself as Marceline slid it inside her, eliciting a loud, breathy moan from bubblegum. The Princess subconsciously began to grind onto it, trying to fuck herself. Marceline wanted to badly to fuck her hard there and then. To grab onto that tight corset dress and hold her steady while she’d make her come again and again until she was a whimpering dripping mess. 

But, that time would come. For now, Marceline left the toy in and pulled up bubblegum’s panties, the wet fabric giving somewhat under the pressure, but keeping most of the toy in. That would work just perfect. When bubblegum stood, the toy would slide out a little, and then when she sat back down, she’d be forced to take the full length again and again throughout the ceremony. That was a perk of churches, lots of standing up and down. 

Bubblegum began to shakily stand up, letting out a couple cute whimpers as she adjusted to the fullness inside her. She looked down at marceline’s feet before looking up to meet her face, “the whole time?” She asked, a bit of excitement showing behind the submission in her face. 

Marceline nodded, “and one rule- you are not allowed to touch it under any circumstances, okay? If it’s falling out or needs to be adjusted you tell me and I will fix it for you.” Bubblegum nodded, tugging at her skirt and smoothing it down. 

“I need you to promise me you won’t touch it” Marceline stepped forward and reached under bubblegum’s skirt, using her palm to push the toy deep into her, watching bubblegum try to suppress a breathy moan, “promise?” 

“I... I- I promise” bubblegum forced out, closing her eyes and biting her lip to try to contain herself.

“Good girl. Let’s go to a wedding” Marceline smiled 


	2. The Reception

As the two girls re-entered the party Marceline worried that someone would notice the change in bubblegum’s demeanor, but thankfully they arrived right as servers were herding guests towards the lines of chairs. Marceline and Bubblegum found seats next to eachother in the back, right along the aisle. The music swelled and everyone stood, turning to watch the wedding party walk in.

When the minister asked the crowd to sit, Marceline could feel bubblegum’s hesitancy. She sat down slowly, biting her lip and struggling to keep her eyes from fluttering. She didn’t make any noise, but anyone watching would’ve known something was up. But, with all eyes towards the front, the show was only for Marceline. 

The ceremony continued pretty normally with speeches and prayers and other wedding nonsense. Bubblegum seemed to grow more used to the sensation of being filled, as she began to struggle less. It was still noticeable, especially when she sat down, but Marceline started to consider finding a way to play with her during her ceremony to make sure she stayed stimulated. 

However, close to the end of the vows, bubblegum suddenly stepped in front of Marceline and pushed her ass against marceline’s knee. “Help” she whimpered, knees pressed together right. Marceline quickly slid her hand under the girl’s skirt and felt for the toy, which she found held tight between the girl’s legs almost entirely out of her. Her entire inner thigh was dripping wet, and Marceline could barely grab the toy to slide it back up without letting it slip through her fingers. As it was pushed back in, bubblegum shuddered against Marceline, making her smile. Good to know the game wasn’t boring. 

With a soft push, bubblegum stepped back in front of her own chair, cheeks looking even more red than before. She was being such a good girl, Marceline let her mind wander, imagining all the ways she could reward her. If she looked carefully she could see a little clear drop of bubblegum’s need trickling down her leg and Marceline wondered if she squirted when she came. Probably. Fuck, she needed to get this girl bent over something somewhere private. 

The ceremony finally ended and everyone clapped and waved as the couple went into the building to begin the reception. Marceline and Bubblegum were one of the first people to follow and Marceline wasted no time in leading bubblegum around the building until they found an open storage room filled with spare tables, chairs, and lighting equipment.

Marceline uttered praise as she bent bubblegum over a table and pulled her panties down, removing the slippery toy. “How do you feel?” She asked, smiling as she admired the trails of fluid littering bubblegum’s thighs. She pulled the panties all the way down to the ground. They were far too soaked to be doing her any good anyways. 

Bubblegum laughed lightly, “I feel... empty?” She shifted her ass a little, looking far too comfortable for being bent over the table with her face pressed against the plastic. 

Marceline grinned, “let’s fix that then, huh?” She asked, lining up the toy to her opening once again. She leaned over bubblegum’s body so she was close to he ear “you’re such a good little toy getting fucked in front of all those people, you know that?” She paused, “and now I’m going to fuck you until you’re my whiny pathedic little mess. I’m going to fuck you until there’s not a single thought in that big brain of yours except how much you love getting used. Got it?”

Bubblegum whimpered, turning her head to respond but Marceline cut her off by shoving the toy deep inside her with a hard spank. One hand grabbed onto the right corset laces as Marceline drilled into her, fucking her relentlessly while bubblegum whimpered and moaned loudly between gasps for breath. 

“I- I’m coming I...” bubblegum’s voice fell into moans as she came, eyes rolling back and hips bucking. Marceline had to reposition her legs to be between bubblegum’s to keep her from involuntarily closing her legs. She kept going, not breaking pace as she drilled into her friend, changing up her pace and pressure. 

After bubblegum came, Marceline spun the girl around to see her front, savoring the dazed eyes she’d caused. Looking at bubblegum’s dress, it seemed unlikely that getting her out of it would be a very smooth endeavor. The off-the-shoulder top was held to her small frame with the corset, which would definitely be a pain to remove. Instead, Marceline tugged the top down nice and low, freeing bubblegum’s breasts and pinning her arms to her side with the sleeves. She wouldn’t be needing those anyways.

This time, Marceline pushed bubblegum down to her knees and stood over her whilst tangling her fingers in the girl’s bright hair. She walked around to her back side and placed the toy underneath her, lined right up with her hole. Marceline knelt behind her, settling her hands on bubblegum’s breasts. She leaned in close to bubblegum’s ear, “fuck yourself like a good little slut” she ordered, pinching bubblegum’s nipples as she pulled the girl down so she was forced to take the whole thing at once. 

Bubblegum complied without a second thought, hot moans and whimpers filling the air as she rode the toy. Before she could finish, Marceline grabbed her throat and pulled her back, causing her to lose her balance and fall into marceline’s lap, arms still pinned. Picking up the toy, Marceline proceeded to finish her off herself, fucking her ruthlessly while she whimpered and came in her lap. 

After coming, bubblegum closed her eyes and snuggled against Marceline, her squirt dripping onto the wood floor. Marceline wiped her hand on a nearby towel and then began to play with bubblegum’s hair as the girl drifted in and out of consciousness in her lap. Marceline wanted to do one more. One more nice orgasm to bring tears of overstimulation to bubblegum’s eyes and make her so weak she’d need help walking for the rest of the day. This could be the one and only time she gets to be like this with her, gotta make it count. 

Gently, Marceline reached down and began to lightly rub at bubblegum’s clit, letting the other hand wander around her breasts, tracing her nipples and pinching the soft, sensitive skin. 

“Please” Bubblegum moaned, “please I’m so tired” she begged, crotch involuntarily rising to press into Marceline’s touch. 

“Shhh... baby I need one more from you, okay? You’re doing so good, angel. Just hang in there for one more. I’ll be nice and gentle, you can handle that, right? My perfect girl?” Marceline murmured, rolling one of bubblegum’s sensitive nipples between her fingers. 

Bubblegum’s eyes opened sleepily and she gave Marceline a weak smile, “okay, one more.” She agreed softly, “use me like your toy” she added, tipping open her legs to give Marceline better access 

“That’s my good girl” she praised her, stimulating her clit and slowly changing up techniques until bubblegum’s body began to tremble and weak whimpers filled the air again. 

“I can’t-...” bubblegum sputtered, shaking and whimpering weakly as the came one final time, eyes closing as she quickly drifted off to sleep. Marceline relaxed, leaving back on her palms and taking in the scene she’d created. 

Drenched panties lay forgotten over by the table, a small puddle was forming underneath bubblegum’s stretched pussy. Her arms were still pinned to her sides, breasts littered with soft red marks. She was completely asleep, her face framed by messy curls, frizzy from all the activity. She could hear the faint buzz of the speakers playing music at the reception downstairs. The reception of a wedding that felt like days ago. It was a scene Marceline could live in forever.

As one last final touch, Marceline leaned down and gave Bubblegum a dark purple hickey along her collarbone, pressing her vampire fangs lightly into the skin to create two small smaller bruises, like little wings on either side of the hickey. 

Mine.

Marceline had no idea how this had come to be or what was going to happen when bubblegum woke up but right here right now, she was claiming ownership. Bubblegum was hers, and nobody could take that away.

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer I have never actually seen adventure time but I think I get the jist lol


End file.
